Kale Komet
To those who read this I am Afterbrun of the Thecnoguild. I am seeing how one of my FC's works out on this page. However I am not use to this format. The Link I am providing is what I'm used to and it is quite abit more detailed then here. http://tg.technoguild.com/community/viewtopic.php/f,15/t,46/ And without further adue here's my FC Kale in the Wiki Format:... Name: Kale Komet Age: 23 Species: Coyote Gender: Male Alignment: Caotic Neutral Personality: Kale is a bit of a rotten apple. He hates anyone who has a better life then he does and yet doesn't do anything to improve his. Kale's harsh demeaner and dislike for company makes him seem like an Emo. But to those who know him, Kale is a Surviver. Living on his own for long time hasn't taught Kale whats right from wrong, but he could care less. Kale mostly come up as Snide to most and will get into alot of trouble for it. Kale puts his safety above all else and will always seem to find a way out of a fight he can't win. Kale does have a habit of talking to himself, and will snap in rage at others around him. Likes: Being alone and causing trouble wherever. Dislikes: Being Nagged, anyone who's better off then him, and Water/Ice/Snow. Appearance 'General Appearance:' Average build but a little on the lean side with Roboticized Feet and a crooked broken tail. Hair Style: Short, Messy, Fraid Fur Colour: Brownish Grey fur with Fallow coloured Muzzle and Belly. Eye colour: Rust Attire: Dirty White wrappings on hands and tail, a black spike armlet on his right arm, and an Ash Grey Ascot. Relation: Relatives: Disowned... Friends: None Love Interest: None Neutral: None Rivals: None Enemies: Jessica Carbuncle, robots, Chnique Abilities Ability Type: Speed Abilities: 1-2 Punch: Kale hits with a quick 1-2 Punch to the opponent's face, but it is weak. Leg Sweep: Kale does a quick leg sweep to trip an opponent. Double Jump Drop: Kale will do a double jump over his opponent and kick them in the back of the head. Lickity Split: Kale 'most powerful attack'. He'll tell his opponent to get ready, then split off in the other direction leaving them perplexed Headbutt: Kale just runs at the opponent and headbutt's them in the chin. He may use his boosters durring this attack but not very often. Knife Swip: Kale tries to slash an opponent with his knife. LashKnife: Kale whips his knife at the opponent then starts to swing it about. When he pulls it back, Kale always gets the knife back without cutting himself. Swing Kick: Kale will use his knife on a wire like a whip onto an overhang or outcrop and will swing himself, feet first into the opponent. Sometimes Kale will activate his booster, but not all the time. Dig Dodge: Kale will dig himself a hole to avoid most spread attacks.(Flamethrowers are not one of them.) Pit fall: While underground, Kale will sometime dig a pit under his opponent so that they could fall in. Under-Cut: While underground, Kale will punch up through the ground with an uppercut from below his opponents. Charge Dashkick: Kale Suddenly Dashs at the opponent then hits them with a flip kick. Super form(s): None Background Born in Dusty Dunes Zone, Kale was always a trouble maker. At four, Kale was disowned by his perents after a 'prank' nearly backfired badly. Soon afterwards he was banished from his village. Kale was bitter but didn't understand why this was happening to him. Alone in the Badlands Kale wondered around, struggling to survive. He started to hate others who were better off then he was. To try and keep what little he had left, Kale scavanged for what ever he could. Of the few things he found in the Badlands, Kale found and kept an old Combat Knife and some strong wire. As time went on, Kale went from a Mischivious kid to a spiteful teen. He combined the knife with the wire and started to attack those who pass through the Badlands. Kale wasn't after money but food and cloth. He started to beleive that matirial wealth was the root of all that was wrong with his life. Then at 15, Kale was chaugt by some of Dr. Eggman's lackies. They tried to roboticize Kale with a portable roboticizer. Kale struggle to escape the machine and droped his Knife/Wire into it. The machine Exploded and nearly kill Kale in the process. Kale, though weak, tried to see what had happened. Kale saw his Feet had been roboticized and his tail was broken. The robots and the machine were distroyed. His knife and wire, however, though it didn't look like it, had become stronger. This Near death expirence scared Kale for life. Kale had always hated water and now that his feet were roboticized, he now had, what he'd thought, was a good excuse not to go anywhere near the stuff. Then one day, on a whim, Kale dicided to see what a city was like. When he arrived at Station Square, the noise and husle and busle got on his nerves. All he could see were people who were better off then him. Kale thought to himself that that no one needed this kind of stuff. He quickly spotted a Gem-Cut Rose in a flower shop and swipped it when no one was looking. Unsure what to do with it, Kale saw a sign for a jeweler in Westopolis and hopped a train there and sold it for a small sum. He Returned to Station Square to see what else he could find when he ran into some of his former villager. Surprised to see Kale still around, they told him that he needs to leave. Kale, somewhat annoied by this Boasted about a Gem-Cut Rose he'd found. He was confronted by the owner of that rose pretty quickly, Jessica Carbuncle. She demanded where he'd found the rose, but Kale refused to tell her. To Kale, she was just a girl. But when she threatend him, Kale rebuffed her and called her a bimbo. Kale got his tail handed to him badly. Battered and brused, Kale felled to back to the Badlands. The fact that a girl had beaten him made him wonder how he'd continued to survive. Two months after the beating, Kale ambushed a pair crossing the Badlands; A Mantis and a Loon. However the Loon batted him aside without seemingly moving. The loon look at Kale and asked him if he needed some help. Kale was surprised by this because no one had ever asked him if he needed help. But Kale told the Loon that he didn't need no help from no one and attacked again. But Kale was knocked aside again. Out of nowhere the Loon pulled out a gun and told the Mantis to 'tinker' with Kale's feet. At first Kale didn't want these two to get near but the Loon fired a shot quite close to his head and Kale had no choice. As the Mantis worked, at first it tickled but then it became very painful. After twenty minites, the Mantis was done and steped back. The Loon lowered the gun and told the Mantis to give Kale a spiked Armlet. Kale was confused at this as the Mantis put the Armlet around his right arm. Then the Loon told Kale that it was a shame that he had such a slim chance to live that she could only give something to boost his chances. The pair left Kale, who was confused. Kale tried to remove the Armlet but it had somehow shrunk to a size that made it imposible to remove it without amputation. Kale then chacked his feet and saw that the Mantis had added some Boosters. Kale tried them out and found them to be very useful, but the armlet still bothered him.Then a thought came to him. Maybe he could find a large Granite Stone that he could use to break it off. So Kale started to dig and quickly found one, but something wasn't right. Kale suddenly realised that he had twelve foot deep hole in under five minites without breaking a sweat. Kale was always abit of a slow digger and what ever that Mantis and Loon did to him seemed to make him faster. Kale soon found himself looking for a limit for his new abilities. The booster tired him quickly but not when he had a power ring, which he'd discard afterwards. His digging was only slowed when he ever encountered hard rocks. Now Kale was impressed but then he wondered who that Loon was. The next person he ambushed, Kale asked them about her. His victem told him that she was Chnique, an artist with no know place of her own. Rather then take stuff from this victem, Kale let him go, he'd got what he needed. At 22, Kale saw someone was building something in the Badlands. He keeped watch for some days before it was complete. Kale moved in for a closer look and saw some robots that looked like the one that had caught him a few years back. Then he saw something that made his heart sunk. The robots were escorting a large amount of people in chains into the building, and some of them were from the village that banished him long before. Kale watched them as they entered and with no one looking, he slipped into the building. To his horror, the people he saw were lined up to be roboticized. Kale, hidding behind a machine looked on as one by one they entered the tube only to emerge as a robot. Kale still hated his fromer village for banishing him but he could not let them suffer the same fate he nearly had. Then Kale noticed a loose panel on the machine he was hidding behind and opened it. All the wires Kale saw were the same colour but two. He took the two wires and switch them about in hopes of stopping the machine. The next victem was roboticized but as it was to emerge, the new robot exploded. The people who weren't roboticized tried to escape but their captors shut the door. Unluckly, one of the robots spotted Kale and manage to grab him. Though damaged, the roboticizer was still working and Kale was the next to be roboticized. The villagers could not belive that Kale was still around but they couldn't do anything for him. Suddenly a strange Green monster appired in the building and started to wreak the place, freeing the people as it went. However Kale was traped in the roboticizer and one of the robots tried to start it. Kale struggled to escape his predicament went the green thing broke the container that he was in. durring his escape, Kale cut his hands. Kale got out of the building in a hurry but stopped short of the fence. The Badlands were his home and this place was on his turf. So Kale dug underground and made a large cavern beneith the place. Seeing the foundations of it Kale undermined it and fleed to the surface. When he got topside he saw in the distance what looked like a Loon surrounded by robots. One of these robot had a hostage and the Loon looked like it was giving up. Kale dug himself underground and charged towards the robot with the hostage, but was unsure if he could really do anything or if he was in the right spot. Kale burst through the ground between the robot and it's hostage and knocked it's head off with an uppercut. The Loon sezied the opening to change shape into the green monster from the Building and wreak the other robots. When it turned back to a Loon, Kale reconised her. It was Chnique. Kale was about to tell her to get lost when the hostage gave her thanks, calling her the Green Fury. When the hostage left Kale told Chnique to get out of his turf. Chnique said alright and thanked him for the help. When she was gone, Kale started to walk the other way when he saw his former villagers coming to him. They thanked Kale for risking his life for them and asked if he'd come back. Kale told them that the Badlands are his home now and that they made the disision long age to get rid of him. He refused and told them to go home and leave him alone. Kale still lives alone in the Badlands, his hand covered in wrappings and still ambushing unsuspecting victems who wander into his turf. Other Info Theme song: Steve Earle - Back to the Wall Kale's motto for life is "I owe the most to the guy in the mirror." Quotes: "What's it to you?" "After all the hard work, this is all I get?" "Alright, You Asked For It!"(Flees) "Can't ya give a scrapper like me a break?" "I'll probably regret this...." Category:Males Category:Coyotes Category:Neutral